


Cerberus

by kusami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusami/pseuds/kusami
Summary: 战后 ptsd 涉及路人x救世主轮奸情节 慎入





	1. Chapter 1

（1）

他其实没想过，自己居然还能醒过来。  
“西里斯，”他倒在雨水里，仰起头看着那个站在他面前的男人，轻声地叫出他的名字。那个人没有撑伞，但是很明显身上有避水咒。麻瓜伦敦冰冷的雨水顺着他的卷发和下巴滴落，但是没有一点儿弄湿了那身黑色的长袍。  
和他不一样。  
和那个干净高大的男人不一样。哈利仰起头，他的脖颈拉伸成一条直线，喉结轻微颤动着。身体仍然那么沉重。他已经被踩进泥里了不知道多久了，光裸的大腿只在泥水中露出若隐若现的白，仍然能看出他的腿大张着，赤裸的小腹在小幅度地起伏。  
但是仍然能看出来从他的下身流淌出来的，混着泥水的淡淡的白色。  
那双绿色的眼睛是他全身上下唯一看得出来干净的地方了，仍然亮的像被水润泽过的新叶。脸仍然有些脏，哈利用手背抹了一下脸，防止那些泥水流淌到他的眼睛里，耽误他看着眼前站着的这个男人。  
真有意思。他忍不住想。十二年前他们俩第一次见面的时候，满身狼狈又脏兮兮的是站在他眼前的西里斯·布莱克。现在十二年过去，他们俩再一次见到对方的时候，可怜虫就变成了他。哈利眨了眨眼睛，他好像试图想要闭上双眼，但是大概是刚刚泥水已经进入了他的眼眶里，现在他的眼睛发烫，根本合不上。  
你还想在那个地方站多久？  
隔着一层薄薄的雨幕，他几乎忍不住想问。即使有避水咒，他也很确定再这样站上一会儿，那些雨会顺着咒语的间隙打湿他的衣服。哈利想闭上眼，他的确想这么做，但是他做不到。  
他睁着眼睛躺在泥水里看着他，好像在等着看西里斯的衣服到底什么时候会被淋湿一样。他知道他教父是个体面的人。从前不一样，因为他是个逃犯，没有条件打理自己乱糟糟的头发和带着血的囚服，但是后来他总会干净整齐地出现在他面前。在他五年级的时候他记得西里斯缠绕着一整团的头发被剪短，看起来精神又年轻。可是现在，他几乎忍不住想笑一下，西里斯的嘴角耷拉着，好像比那时候又老了几岁。  
他知道他很在乎自己的体面。那时候他们能够有联系的机会不多，西里斯每一次都想在他面前尽量展示出自己很好。通过剪短的头发，整齐的衣服，一封又一封通信。还有偶尔胆大包天地闯入他的寝室。  
一滴落在他嘴里的雨水带来的苦涩味儿忽然将他从短暂的失神里拉回了现实。哈利回过神来，但是那些人不在乎。哈利想道，他们会将他的手臂反剪按在墙上，一下一下地楔入他的体内。有人会称赞救世主的淫荡甚至超过翻倒巷里愿意为黑巫师服务的妓女。一开始他会惊慌失措，试图遮住自己的脸，试图对他们使用混淆视听。但是后来他渐渐习惯，在伪装无数次被扒下去以后，他已经不再去在乎那种事情。  
毕竟所有人都知道了，他无所谓地想。他们三年前就知道了。  
那时候大概只有西里斯不知道那个消息。而现在他终于找到他了，只是此时此刻面对西里斯·布莱克。他也不知道……他是还活着，却被他遇见了。或者是就这样死了更好。  
“起来。”他们在雨里这样站了半个多小时后，西里斯终于向前走了一步，他声音嘶哑地开口说，哈利仍然躺在泥水里，他无动于衷地看着西里斯，用那双空洞而干净的绿眼睛盯着他看。  
“你打算就这样躺着？”西里斯又向前走了一步。他的靴子踩出的泥水溅到了哈利的大腿上。他低下头，垂着眼睛看，但是脚步没有停下。他已经走到了他身边，再踏出一步，就会踩在他身上。“我让你起来，哈利·波特。”  
哈利看着他。他似乎讶异于这时候的西里斯居然还愿意靠近他。靠近那个声名狼藉，自甘堕落，又赤身裸体地倒在泥水里的教子。更别说他现在仍然双腿大张，保持着他几小时前被侵犯过的姿态，陌生男人的白浊一刻不停地顺着他的臀后向外流淌。  
“要我帮你吗？”西里斯的声音听起来像一块寒冬里的铁块似的，冷冰冰的，而且生硬。散发着类血腥味的生人勿进的气息。哈利弯下脖子，他看到西里斯的手上出现了一根魔杖。冬青木的，十一英寸长。凤凰羽毛。他还记得他最后一次见到它是他双手被缚，跪在自己的床上，无声地张开了嘴恳求身后的男人将魔杖从他的里面抽出去。  
他不声不吭地，直到西里斯伸出一只手臂强行将他从地上拉起。哈利感觉到包裹着他的满身泥水顺着他的身体滑下，他好像被人从什么保护膜中拉出了一样。当他颤抖着赤着脚站在雨水里的时候，这些天以来，第一次，他想起了自己没有穿衣服。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

他本来以为西里斯会直接带着他幻影移形，但是没有。于是哈利又有个猜想，他想大概西里斯已经知道在他身上发生过的一些事了。而渠道多半是通过赫敏，或者罗恩。  
想到这两个名字让他忍不住咬了下嘴唇。他本来就已经有很长时间没有想起过他们俩了，如果不是今天西里斯忽然出现在他的面前，他认为他也不会想起他们的。  
忘掉过去是一个很有用的，能够避免绝大多数痛苦的方式。当他只想着自己面前的生活，想着如果能躲避下一次的轮奸和强暴，而不是总在想着过去和朋友们的时候，生活对他来说会变得稍微轻松一些。  
这也是比毫无用处的想念更有意义的事情。  
他们俩，不，应该说是西里斯单方面地拖拽着他，他在给哈利披上自己的长袍以后带着他跌跌撞撞地向前走，两个人在大雨里找到了一家还在营业中的麻瓜酒吧。他们俩冒雨走进了灯光昏暗的小窄间，来到吧台前。  
正在点灯的麻瓜男人抬起头看了他们俩一眼，哈利下意识地将脸藏在西里斯的肩膀后面。他的教父身材高大，对他来说几乎能完全将他的身体挡住。然而哈利却还是觉得那人毒辣的目光穿透了西里斯的肩膀，像是无数根针似的扎在他的身上。  
“一人一晚上二十磅。”那麻瓜娴熟地说，同时目光没有从哈利的脸上挪开。他的声音像年久失修了的老风箱一样刺耳，伴随着胸膛里发出的呼哧呼哧的气声。哈利不确定他是认出了他还是单单觉得他那张脸有趣，他下意识地又向后缩了缩。“加一个人要加十五磅。”  
西里斯从口袋里抓住一把纸币和硬币。哈利清楚地看到，那些是麻瓜货币，他连数都没有数，就丢在了伙计的面前。紧跟着抓着他的那只手臂用了力，紧紧地扯着他，让他跟在他的身后上楼。哈利没法反抗，西里斯的手臂就像是铁铸的雕塑似的，将他紧紧地融进他的撕扯里。  
“祝两位先生有个愉快的晚上。”麻瓜在一楼对他们说道。现在酒吧里没有其他人，他的声音在空荡荡的房间里听起来分外清楚。  
“如果有需要的话，”男人的声音，哈利混乱地想。西里斯大步地走着，他跟不上他的脚步，踉踉跄跄，像是下一秒随时有可能跌倒。“一盒避孕套我们只收八磅。”  
西里斯的砸门声将麻瓜伙计推销的声音‘碰’地一声关在了门外。哈利浑身一颤，他不可思议地睁大了眼睛，看着将门踹上后低着头靠在门上的西里斯。

他们俩面对面地站了一会儿。谁也没有说话。  
哈利先抬起头，他打量着这个酒吧二楼的房间。这里很窄，而且阴暗，采光很差。窗帘被拉着，用一个绳结固定。看起来来这里开房的人似乎并没有什么让窗子透光的需要。或许有些人可能会有特殊兴趣，这样他们会加点钱换个更好些的房间。  
他也遇到过。那种喜欢公开，当着其他所有人的面，将他按在玻璃窗上一次又一次地操的人。不止一个，当时他曾经短暂地冒出过想要反抗和报复的想法，但是那些念头很快就消散了，就像他曾经存留过的理智一样快。  
又是片刻的沉默后，西里斯从他的身旁走了过去。哈利看到他挥动曾经属于自己的那根魔杖，一层层魔力电流洗刷过房间的地板和墙壁，以及哈利正在依靠着的大门。他漫不经心地看着西里斯的动作，仿佛他对这个房间下的咒语对他而言没有一点儿影响似的。  
事实上，的确就是没有一点影响。哈利想到。他甚至根本感觉不到西里斯魔力的波动，那些电流刷过木板的感觉都是存在于他脑海中的想象。  
“差不多行了。”哈利抱着手臂站在门口，看着开始帮他整理床铺的西里斯，百无聊赖地说。他的声音里像是有干笑。那个弯着腰的男人动作顿了一下，当他听到哈利在他的身后告诉他：“也没有比我更脏的东西了，西里斯。”时。  
西里斯直起了腰。  
他转过头看着哈利，男孩抱着手臂站在门口，他仍然大半身都带着泥水的痕迹，但是身上被西里斯的长袍裹住，看起来就还有几分干净。  
“如果你真的觉得自己脏，”西里斯平淡地说，他挥动手臂，朝哈利的身后指去。“那就把自己洗干净。”  
哈利转过头，他看到那里是一间浴室。虽然这里房间很小，但是所有应有的设备倒是还齐全。  
他感觉到冰冷的雨水顺着他的皮肤和长袍正在滑落，在地上堆逶成一滩水洼。哈利低下头，雨滴顺着他已经长过眼睛的额发落了下来，他苍白的嘴唇轻轻地动了动：“我要走了，西里斯。”  
他的话音未落，下一刻，哈利就感觉到一股强力的无形力量撞上了他的小腹。年轻男孩瘦削的身体被击飞在墙上，他在一瞬间失去了意识。当疼痛撕扯着他的神经叫嚣着令他清醒过来时已经是几分钟后了，哈利张开嘴，他艰难地大口呼吸着逼仄的酒吧房间里带着发霉气味的空气，感觉自己的胸膛涌上了一阵血腥味。  
西里斯丢掉魔杖，他仍然低着头朝门边走去。当哈利意识到他们俩距离过近的时候，他教父的一条腿已经靠在了他的身侧，他矮下身来半蹲在哈利面前，那双阴鸷的灰色眼睛直视着他，看不出什么特别的情绪。  
“你不需要洗个澡吗？”西里斯问道。他的声音过于平静，几乎有点儿温柔。哈利想不起上一次他们在一起时西里斯对他说话的口吻是什么样子了。他隐约记得五年级的时候，他见过西里斯发过几次脾气，那时候他还有一些怕他。  
现在他们再一次见面，不像隔了好几年，中间出现了大片不连贯的空白，而就好像是昨天，他从自己在格兰芬多寝室的床上醒来，带着噩梦残留的头疼和其他一大堆青春期少年的问题，满身焦躁地回到格里莫广场。而同样躁动不安的西里斯从自己的椅子上跳起来，在远远从门缝中看到他到来的时候就大步朝他走去。然后他们拥抱，亲吻。在不为人知的角落里上床，交缠在一起。似乎可以永远这样下去。

当他反应过来时，哈利立刻按住了西里斯已经伸进他衣服里的那只手。  
在他刚刚短暂的失神里，西里斯不知道什么时候解开了他披在身上的长袍。他的眼睛注视着哈利过分瘦削的身体，和在泥水掩盖下苍白的皮肤。他肋骨下凹陷进去的腰线上还有掌印一样的青紫。他双手沿着他瘦削的躯体向下滑动，在他张开的双腿间停下。  
“就算现在你也想干我，”哈利喘着粗气，他的胸口仍然闷得发慌，每一寸皮肤都疼的厉害。他强忍着疼抓着西里斯的手，同时慢慢地，一字一顿地说，“你也得等我把身上别人的精液和泥巴洗干净，不是吗。”  
“还是说，”他抬起头，绿色的眼睛注视着近在咫尺的西里斯的双眼：“你压根不在乎这个？”


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

西里斯的确不在乎。  
但是他没有将这样的态度摆在脸上。他低下头看着哈利的大腿，比起其他地方，那里受到的蹂躏明显最为严重。腿根的一些软肉被磨的红肿了，用脚趾头想他都知道是怎么回事。  
他一只手轻松地抓住哈利的大腿，逼迫男孩在他的眼前将两条腿完全张开。哈利的喉咙里发出一声含混的尖叫，还没等他将倾下身来压制着他的男人推开，西里斯的另一只手将他的两只手腕并在一起压过头顶。绿色的眼睛惊愕地睁大了，他像是看着不认识的人似的看着西里斯。  
“速速禁锢。”那个男人平静地张开嘴，一个魔咒从他的嘴边滑过，哈利感觉自己身体僵硬，在咒语的作用下他立刻失去了对他自己的控制权。这种感觉他非常熟悉。或许是因为在很久很久以前，他也对别人这样做过。然而现在，他的牙齿因为寒冷在不住地打着颤，最糟糕的是，他根本不知道西里斯下一步打算对他做什么。  
几年不见面，不能被认出来的好像不仅仅是他。西里斯身上同样发生了他完全不明白的某种变化。  
“我不在乎你的屁股里有谁的东西，”他的教父，现在，用嘴唇贴着他的耳朵在说话。他的声音如此炙热，像火山爆发时喷出洞口四处流淌的岩浆，流过他肌肤里的每一寸毛孔时点燃了他炙热的神经，让他感觉到自己浑身上下都被灼烧的发痛。“如果我是你，哈利，在浑身赤裸时面对着一个找了某个他失踪的孩子整整三年，而且又心情不太好的男人的时候，我会对自己的措辞更谨慎一些。”  
哈利的胸膛剧烈地上下起伏。他忍不住抬起眼睛看着西里斯近在咫尺的脸。他们俩分别的几年里时光的流逝在西里斯脸上刻下了更多深刻的皱纹。但是他却奇异地感觉不到他变得更老了，相反地，他的身上似乎愈发地有成熟男人的魅力。  
“如果我对你恭敬地说话，”哈利尖刻地说，“你就会放开我的手，拍拍我的屁股，说‘起来吧，狗崽，我刚刚不过是和你开个玩笑。我是你父亲的朋友，你的教父——我怎么可能会对你的屁股产生幻想，哪怕我老二现在就顶在裤裆上。’是吗？”  
”你不应该这样对我说话，哈利。“西里斯在他话音未落的时候阴沉地打断了他。他低下头看着哈利被他分开的大腿间红肿的穴缝，在那双阴鸷目光的紧盯下，年轻的男人忍不住缩了几下屁股，有精液自然地顺着他的后穴流出，蔓延过酸痛的肌肉，在地毯上汇聚成一滩乳白色的水洼。他看到西里斯明显也注意到了他后穴里淌出来的精液，他的眼神产生了变化，哈利几乎自暴自弃地转过头去，他不想看到他眼中的嫌恶。  
“我们俩现在最好分开，西里斯。”哈利抽了一下鼻子，哑声地说道。“放我离开，我们就当今天没见过面。”  
“如果我说不呢？”  
哈利还没有来得及反应，西里斯粗鲁地将脸凑过来，他狠狠地咬住了哈利还没来得及合上的双唇。被咬住嘴唇的年轻巫师眼睛惊愕地睁大了，  
“你好歹曾经爬上过我的床，哈利·波特，而且还不止一次。”西里斯咬着他的嘴刻薄地说道，他的声音低沉而含糊，在那个比起亲吻来说更像是粗暴的啃咬中的吻中模糊地说：“而我恰好同情心泛滥。就算只是个被我操过的他妈的婊子，我也会在他陷入困境的时候搭一把手的，”

他似乎没有意识到西里斯对他说的话意味着什么，但是下意识地被按在头顶的两只手都攥成了拳头。直到他在西里斯粗鲁的强吻中尝到了一丝和对方舌头上浓重的烟味不同的咸涩。哈利眨了眨眼，他忽然反应过来，自己的眼眶很热。有什么液体在不受控制地从他的眼睛里流出。  
注意到他的异样，西里斯也稍微停下了动作。他和他拉开一点距离，看到哈利·波特正在流泪。  
哈利的表情迷茫又呆滞。他似乎并没有意识到自己在哭，或许哭泣也不是出于他主观的意愿。但是不知道为什么，在西里斯对他说那样的话时，他的眼泪像断了线的珠子似的顺着脸颊滴落。  
他已经不知道自己有多少年没哭过，上一次哭恐怕还是在他五年级那会儿魔法部的神秘事物司的那时候。那次他以为西里斯死了，因为他的鲁莽和错误在他面前消失了，不见了。那时候他仿佛就流干了自己一生的泪水。直到后来他经历的再多眼眶里也总是干涸的，他再也没有一次流过泪。  
西里斯大口地喘着气，他看着哈利仍然在流泪的发红的绿色眼睛，沉默着，抓着他双手的手却下意识地放松了一些。  
“……别再说那种话了，哈利。”片刻后，他的教父终于松开了他的双手。瘦削白皙的手腕上已经被掐出了通红的指印。西里斯迟疑着，将一只手轻轻地放在了哈利蓬乱的黑发上。他感觉到自己手下的那具身体一僵，哈利下意识地打了个哆嗦，但是没有躲开。  
“我找了你三年。”西里斯的声音听起来沙哑而疲惫，退去了刚刚的尖锐。他看到他教父深灰色的眼睛眼底闪烁着某种不知名的复杂的光芒，当他再开口时，声音变得柔和下来。“……不管我找到你的时候你是什么样子，我都不可能再让你一声不吭地离开了。”  
“况且，现在比我想象的要好得多。”他撑着自己的膝盖，踉跄着，站起身来。哈利随着他的动作仰起头，他看到西里斯后退了几步，他仍然像他印象中那么高大，但是眉目间的疲惫掩藏不去。  
“你根本不知道……”他轻声地说，“这一千多天里我有多少次想过你已经死了。”  
哈利的嘴张大了。他像是被定住似的，僵硬地抬着头看着西里斯转过身去。男人用一只手盖住了自己的脸。他走到床边，弯下腰，把他刚刚丢在一旁的冬青木魔杖从地毯上捡了起来。  
哈利感觉到此时此刻好像有一把刀插进了他的肋骨之中，将他某个储藏着他这些年来的酸涩和泪水的器官戳破了。现在那些滚烫的情绪正拼命地寻找着发泄的出口，在他的身体当中横冲乱撞。他徒劳地张了张嘴，想要说话。但是西里斯的下一个动作让他将本来想要说出口的话咽了回去。  
“如果我再听到一次你说你要走。”西里斯平静地坐在床上，对他说道：“我不确定我会对你做出什么来。现在，你最好去洗澡。然后回来好好地睡一觉。等你醒来的时候我们有很多事情要谈。”  
他的手臂一挥，指向哈利身侧的浴室。


End file.
